When the Wind Blows
by MamaOwl
Summary: One Shot; For a friend. "He'd love her – even if he couldn't say it; his eyes would always tell her the truth..." OCxCanon - Please be respectful to her character. Enjoy! Characters and Images belong to rightful owners; I only own the story/idea/writing.


**This is not meant for people under the age restriction of 13; However, if you wish to view it, take care in doing so. (Mature filters only do so much - that's what parental guidance is for!)**

**- It holds slight sexual scenes (Kissing, Breast Touching)**  
**- Slight Language**

**Thank you and Enjoy; You have been warned!**

**OC (Yuki Hunnutsuka) x Canon (Itachi Uchiha)**  
**Naruto: Shippuden**  
**Fluff / Angst / Slight! Lime**

* * *

Yuki lived on the outskirts of a well-known village that was inhabited and overpopulated. She made medicine with her cousin, and before too long – became rather good at her gift. She preferred the solitude of the outer shell of what she went into every day; less confusion and more interaction with people one on one. Her parents were long gone – one dead and the other… attempted to be forgotten by the girl. Yuki was often regarded as a loyal young woman with a special attribute that most couldn't put their finger on.

Even the notorious Itachi Uchiha had a certain attraction to the girl. Being around her for so very long, he just couldn't help but have some sort of attachment to her. He wasn't evil – manipulated and forced to do villainous things, sure. When his eye sight finally began going from his excessive power, he began frequenting her cabin in search of aid to prolong his vision for as long as he was able and make the pain subside.

He didn't really enjoy her company until it got worse – it was comforting to have someone care for you after you'd been alone for so very long.

One such appointment came along when he could barely see and was nearing the end of his membership as an Akatsuki. Kasami left him to go off on an errand and return the next day when his ailment had decreased for a tiny while. But this time, Yuki confronted Itachi with a heavy heart; she had to tell him that she couldn't make it stop this time; it was her last chance to say that she couldn't repair his eyes.

"Itachi, listen to me – just this once, all right?" She pleaded, "I know you think I'm annoying and foolish, but I honestly care about you too much to let you go off on your own and die because you can't see where you're going!" Itachi made no movement; he was currently sitting on an outside bench, his eyes closed. He inhaled softly, trying to ignore the persistence of the girl beside him.

Yuki shook his shoulder, "Listen to me, damn it!" Yuki didn't expect him to react; his hand shot out and grabbed hers. "Stop shaking your customer, Hunnutsuka-San." He ordered her harshly. Yuki whimpered, pulling her hand back in dismay, "But Itachi, please! You're going to end up getting yourself killed if you go off like this – I… I can't fix it this time! My medicine isn't strong enough!"

Itachi didn't respond right away, but he did after a moment. "I know. I've known it for quite some time now – what I have is incurable, but it's the price I'm paying to accomplish my goal." Yuki began to tear up at the thought of losing the man she'd begun to love once more – even though it seemed a one sided romance, Yuki couldn't handle losing him.

"And just what is the goal you're going blind for - to die alone and an assassin? Do you hate me that much, Itachi, that you'd let yourself die in a battle of unfairness and leave me here to wonder if I could have done something more for you?!" She cried, eventually reducing herself to sobs. She covered her face with her hands in certain despair and fell to her knees in anguish. Itachi looked over at her with his deep red orbs, almost in a certain longing. He could barely see her, even in the clear light of the setting sun. It was terrible – he'd miss seeing her pretty face.

"Get up off the ground, Yuki – you're getting yourself dirty." He told her, calling her informally for the first time since she was about nine years old. Yuki's ears perked up at her name, "I-Itachi, you called me by my first name…" she said softly, pulling her fingers away from her damp eyes. Her face was smeared with the makeup she'd so delightfully put on for him. Itachi turned his head away from her again, his hair blowing slightly in the soft winds that brushed past him. "I did. Do you not want me to –?" he was interrupted by her quick 'no'; Yuki wanted him to call her that – she wanted him to see that she loved him!

Itachi knew well enough of her affections – he feared to return them so late; he didn't have much time left, and her agony when he was gone was enough to break his hardened heart. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her face shoving itself into his raven locks. "Please, don't go… not tonight… please." She continued to grovel, wanting him to stay – if only a single night more.

Itachi's eyes slowly turned downward. "I'll only stay one more. I know the medicine you provide for my eyes won't relieve the blindness that ails me… but perhaps your company will take care of the heaviness I bare on my heart." Itachi spoke so intimately now, as if he expected Yuki to understand and go along with what he had to say. He didn't care much if she didn't – he just needed a night to collect his thoughts – and spending it with Kasami wasn't the most ideal situation in his mind.

Yuki stood up and nodded, happy that he would listen to her and stay another night. She offered her shoulder for him to lean on as she escorted him inside – Itachi didn't really need the help, but she offered and what would it hurt to let her live like a loved one for a night? Her heartache would only last within him for as long as his heart pumped.

They sat on a mat within the cabin, her cousin gone for the night – searching for more ingredients for a medicine he needed; he'd be gone for about three days and Yuki was alone. They sat in quiet for a long while before Itachi was the first to say something.

"I wanted to say thank you – for prolonging my sight for as long as you were able, Yuki. It was very generous of you." His words didn't sound like much, but they were the world to the love-struck woman. "Oh, it's not a problem at all Itachi. You know… if I could make it last longer – your sight, I mean – I would. I'd give my own eyes if need be."

Itachi raised his hand, "Don't say things like that. You need your eyes. My life if meaningless – I'll finish my missions and die; I hope that I'll die in peace, but that rarely happens when you're in league with what I am." Yuki's face became darker – struck by the fact of what he was; she didn't like thinking of it. It only made her judgment and feelings turn upside down (even though she still loved him afterwards). "I-I'd still do it. Because I love you very much, Itachi – but I suppose you already know that with as much as I blurt it out."

The Uchiha merely chuckled, "Yes. I suppose I can't blame you – I am quite the charming old man." He made a slight joke to lighten the tension between them. Yuki's smile returned with the laughter the man brought her. He was the only one to make her laugh – she'd become distant as a child, he brought her the first laugh she'd had in a long while; now, and back then.

Itachi sat next to her in silence once more for quite a bit – the sun had set and the fire before them was the only dim lighting between them. It was a long time before either spoke. Yuki leaned her head against his shoulder in a loving manner, "Don't you wish that we could be this way forever?" Itachi looked at her out of the corner of his eye – he did, a part of him did, but… he couldn't tell her he loved her; he cared, but love? He… didn't want to give her such hopes. His end was nearing; it wouldn't be right to lead her on with false pretenses.

Yuki stared up at him with longing eyes, "Itachi, please… don't go tomorrow. I know that you have an important mission – but I can't let you get hurt because I wasn't able to fix your eyes." The Uchiha sighed softly, "It's not your fault, Yuki. To be honest, I kept coming here all these months because I… I did in fact miss seeing you." It seemed a lie, but it was the truth; Itachi enjoyed her company, it was better than the male company that he kept in the headquarters that was for sure.

Yuki blushed a bit upon hearing his kind words, she was the reason he kept coming back? If he knew that his eyes were doomed – he really didn't have cause for her medicines or experiments to make the blindness slow or stop. So, he was… telling the truth then?

Itachi reached over and placed a rather gentle hand on her cheek, "Yuki… I know that tomorrow, I must depart – but for tonight, let me be here. With you – just for a while, we can be carefree." For her sake – and for his heart's relief, he'd be hers for the night. Company and lover wise. He didn't have any reason to deny a last wish to the girl. He leaned down and placed a simple peck against her chin, running his lips against her skin to her own supple lines and placing a deep kiss on her mouth.

Yuki's eyes didn't hesitate to flutter downward and close for the sensation it brought. She was happy – he was kissing her after all these years! He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, slipping his tongue inside her waiting gullet. He wrestled with her chatty tongue, dominating it easily and pushing her to the floor in a fit of simple pleasure. He shadowed over her and nibbled at her pink lips, moving down her neck and to her collar bone. Her simple moans were ringing in his ears, it was glorious and more than he could ever wish for.

He slipped his hand inside her dress, squishing her delicious mounds in his palm and moving them in a circular motion until each rosy nub perked up like a mountain top. He patiently did them to both, making them perk up in his hands. He kept his mouth against hers, feeling the vibrations of her sighs and hums. He kept his eyes opened for the longest time – watching her as she groaned and quivered beneath his touches.

He let his hands trail over her body, unbuttoning her clothes and making his presence known on ever crevice of her body. She felt so warm and soft beneath his callused hands – it was perfection even in the dark. His touches became more intimate and detailed – like he was painting a picture of her curves in his mind.

He leaned down, sniffing her sweet scent. It was of irises, her favorite flower. She always smelt of them; it was such a different and distinct smell. Itachi could easily recall it, even if it was a single iris in a field of elaborate flowers – he could waft through the scents and find hers, like it was his ultimate drug and he needed a heavy fix.

Her moans were a symphony to his ears – ricocheting off the walls and bouncing into his ear drums. Her voice was melodic and casual; important, defined, and unique to him. He could pick it out of a thousand songs. He loved to hear her sing; the notes she hit and the songs she played were teasingly inviting. He'd listen to her all day, if only her voice didn't fade and he had the time.

His mouth molded against her skin like it was made for him to relish in specifically. Itachi's tongue ran across her delicate olive complexion, tasting the salt of her pores and running his teeth against it. She tasted like the sweetest candies – a treat to behold only the luckiest of men. She was the most intoxicating liquor, the finest top-shelf brand. A bourbon, a wine – Itachi did not know what kind, but certainly, she was his poison.

His eyes dimly scanned her face – twisting in pleasure with his touches and nips. His orbs began to fade a bit, his read now a watered down crimson and a rose color to behold his final touches of blindness. He only wished he could have savored her appearance for many more days. But this moment would have to do. His eyes scanned her body quickly, mapping her out – planning her picture in his mind. He could almost feel tears welling up – but he didn't cry; not a single tear dropped from his ducts.

He stroked her face with his hand, leaning down and placing a soft kiss against her brow. He'd sensed all her assets – he knew her by hand, taste, sight, sound, and smell; but it couldn't prepare him – not even then – for losing her in a shroud of blankness. But it would have to do – this fake picture copy in his mind of the girl he so desperately clung to. He wouldn't forget her, not now, not ever. He loved her far too much to give up on the image that he wished to keep (even though he swore he didn't love her – it stuck in his mind as such an affection, what else could it be?).

Itachi sighed softly against the girl's hair, it was soft and easy to breathe in – it was almost like sleeping with a cloud because she was so terribly shy and soft. She was clam and quiet during this intimacy.

She kept her hands tangled in his hair as they kissed and caressed one another, there was no hurried rush and no worries between them – just the thought of love and the apparel of happiness that clouded many lovers wishes.

When it came time for them to doze off, Itachi stared at her sleeping form for the longest time. His eyes were as dull as broken pottery now, not a blazing crimson that many feared or Yuki fell in love with. It didn't matter – she understood that she could not stop the increasing film that began to cloud his vision. She accepted it – and he had too, long before she'd ever known she couldn't contain the rapidly decreasing eyesight.

He trailed his hand against her shoulder and brought her near to him.

He closed his eyes- welcoming the darkness that had begun to force itself from his iris outward – the last picture of her face burned deeply into his mind; he wouldn't forget her face. Not even as the last breath he held escaped his lips; he'd always remember the girl that laughed at his simple and mediocre jokes, and smiled at nothing.

_He'd love her – even if he couldn't say it; his eyes would always tell her the truth..._


End file.
